The objective of this contract is to provide scientific and managerial resources and expertise to accelerate neuroprotective therapeutics development for Parkinsons Disease (PD). Parkinsons Disease is the second most commonly occurring neurodegenerative disease, hallmarked by the gradual loss of dopaminergic and other neurons, as well as the accumulation of insoluable aggregates. A primary goal, therefore, is to find rational treatments which can prevent progression of the disease once diagnosed or prevent neurons from dying in the individuals at risk for developing disease.